User talk:Xxunrealxx1/Archive 1
grapes hmm ޒޓވ 19px 20:05, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :incorrectmore like BOLD= Bold--ツThe Gates Assassin 20:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Lets see if that worked... ޒޓވ 19px 20:12, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::ugh my preferences take forever to update... ޒޓވ 19px 20:12, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::cmon work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ޒޓވ 19px 20:14, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Go make a sandwich and come back imo--ツThe Gates Assassin 20:15, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ssiggg tessts UNɖɩđđɭɘş 30px 16:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Make Real green too imo: UNɖɩđđɭɘş 30px 16:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT)--ツThe Gates Assassin 16:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :: but it wont look like a pepper that way:P green at the small end and down to red. I think im better at sig making now hten Mgrinch...h/e you spell his annoying name >.< :D. i found thee website he uses to get his text :O! UNɖɩđđɭɘş 30px 16:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::...well... then it's a rotten pepper...--ツThe Gates Assassin 16:59, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::how about this? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Do you enjoy making my eyes bleed?--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:04, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::bettter???????????? :D UN [[image:Unreal_is_hawt_like_a_pepper.jpg‎|50px 17:05, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Is that even different? Look up the word clash on google.--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:07, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Green sinks in too much with black.--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:13, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ok, hmm.. UGH UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:17, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::FFFSSSS why does it keep chaning my sig form wht is saved. >:( UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:19, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ill try pasting what i want, and then typing for ~ ~ ~ ~... Paste: UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px ~ ~ ~ ~ : UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:19, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :This--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:21, 22 September 2008 (EDT) i like ur first try more the with the black background --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:52, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :pretty sure your image has to redirect to ur page or ur talk. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:19, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::fixed UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) No fuckyou grinch's sigs are better. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:55, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :but mine are cheeeeeperrrrr UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 23:59, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::how much cheaper? (LVPoW) 11:22, 28 September 2008 (EDT) That sig is horrible, and also reminds me of unexist. Plz change. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:06, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :@ my page Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:10, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's actually quite horrible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:18, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Your sig is just taking someone else's sig and adding an overly terrible color scheme and a giant pointy red dildo at the end. Huzzah, the crisis is solved! -- Guild of ' 15:21, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Your sig is big, unreadable, hurts peoples' eyes, and just looks pretty bad. Now please stop putting random numbers on everyone's talk page that trys to tell you this. Just keep the conversation in one place. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:28, 3 October 2008 (EDT) test Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 18:38, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Your signature needs to contain your regular user name. Otherwise, it defeats the purpose of a signature. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:10, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::it does, it says unrealUnɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:12, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::The part that says it needs to display that "clearly" and "legibly" are implied. That is, keep only the part that's at least somewhat relevant. "mcreallydoodles touch my red link" doesn't need to be there, and just for the record, it's not funny nor entertaining in the least way. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:14, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::first of all, im sorry im not a funny person. second Im not trying to impress anyone except myself or make anyone laugh. third, i copied this sig parts from other , many other, people from the wiki and i check their talk pages and noone complains on their sigs. lets look at Biddy12 IM BLUE! Shazam The Assassin Gah and Jebus who has a sentance typed after his sig that has nothing to do with his name, some otehrs woh are unreadable or jsut like mine are --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ and ofcorse grinch look at their sigs, noone cares.. My sig isnt even that bad but peoepl always find a way to ruin it.Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:30, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::Your "they do it too" argument might work if those were good examples. Unfortunately, they shouldn't have retarded signatures either, so comparing your own sigs to theirs and trying to find a scapegoat doesn't work so well here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::On another note, feel free to pass my message along to those users. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::people hate me enough ont this wiki randomly, if you dont mind ide rather you do it...I dont wantto be alienated for carrying the message.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:36, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Hate on PvXwiki? Absurd! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:39, 26 December 2008 (EST) btw i made UN and REAL more noticable to relive a liittle stress,and i shrunk the red link inside joke thing, im having sig update delay i put "^" those to block off un and real from the other text*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:36, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Why don't you just switch account to User:Unreal instead of making a redirect? Tycn 21:38, 26 December 2008 (EST) :(ec) ...what's so hard about having "Xxunrealxx1" as your sig? The "I have a retarded signature" bandwagon isn't exactly something so prestigious that everyone needs to be a part of. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:39, 26 December 2008 (EST) :: because im 1337. fo sho.Un.ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:40, 26 December 2008 (EST) yo lol how goes it matt?- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:24, 27 December 2008 (EST) :NM d00d. HA Later? I kinda tried to fix my connection downlaoded something ot make it go faster.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:42, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::: yea i fixed up the build for ritspike in TA. For HB, i'll give u the builds. Lame is really good at HB too.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:56, 27 December 2008 (EST) lol Look at thyis i jsut made it. click :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 01:24, 28 December 2008 (EST) :: sounds cool, put savage shot in their as follow up, moar dmg :)- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:08, 28 December 2008 (EST) ay matt --BFt 00:10, 7 January 2009 (EST) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL --BFt 23:57, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Rrofl. kenan?>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 11:21, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::no--BFt 20:24, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::then who? strawbrry nubcake?*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 18:23, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::yea MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT--BFt 00:10, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::: —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BFt ( ) }. That contest image is going all over my userpage, all over my talk page, and all over your talk page. The mustache is so fucking awesome. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:13, 3 January 2009 (EST) The dancing mens on your userpage violate PvX:DIS. Also, your comments on Nova's talkpage violate PvX:NPA. 99.236.13.140 18:13, 11 January 2009 (EST) :he was just kidding, really [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:17, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::And the PvX:DIS doesnt really apply to userpages. 18:18, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::also, hi nova [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:18, 11 January 2009 (EST) unreal jacks off his little brother discuss :obvious troll is obvious 19:44, 11 January 2009 (EST) Nova is an angry little man >:o. discuss*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:01, 12 January 2009 (EST) lala Good? --BFt 18:57, 12 January 2009 (EST) or this :/ --BFt 19:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) can i join ur noob guild ? --BFt 19:20, 12 January 2009 (EST) :ask tim, he demoted me lol*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:22, 12 January 2009 (EST) :: LOL why? --BFt 19:24, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::idk i was offline, im ging to kill his children. soundgoodkk?*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:26, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::: Ok wats his IGN?--BFt 19:31, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::Black ARchon i think, just ask steven to join. ign: Steven The Noob. or ask I Camp Yellow F T W*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:34, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::: Removed?--BFt 19:37, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: moved to testing*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:40, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Bad title? wtf --BFt 19:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::it had a 1 in it*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::wait wtf one sec*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::: Look--BFt 19:43, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::lets try again hmmm*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:44, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::epic.ness.wow my talk page is growing like a young child.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:45, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::: Lol. maybe i put all caps?--BFt 19:46, 12 January 2009 (EST) C C C C COMBBBBOOOOOOOOO BREAKKKKERRRRRRRRR*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:47, 12 January 2009 (EST) :?--BFt 19:49, 12 January 2009 (EST) :: scroll down untill you see the long wtf chain on his talk page*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:54, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Your sig isn't distracting. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:32, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::: Matt --BFt 21:10, 12 January 2009 (EST) When u coming back?--BFt 22:25, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: --BFt 21:06, 18 January 2009 (EST) lalalala i quite gw--BFt 20:31, 22 January 2009 (EST) Mean pplz no liek mai sig. I feel bad and plan to /ragequit. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 21:33, 22 January 2009 (EST) guild Lol, hamstorm is like watching pr0n in a fridge.. Check out our forums if you'd like to join! DotCom Talk 08:50, 23 January 2009 (EST) AB wheres my thanks bitch -- Nova 18:39, 9 February 2009 (EST) unreal is a superhero http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o52goCHmrE8&fmt=18 99.236.18.156 13:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) :yes i am. thats my highschool picture in the video. who ar yu tho?*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::who the fuck do you think fattmatt 99.236.18.156 19:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::by the tone of your voice ide say a 5 year old, my favorite 5 year old. its novvvvaaaaaaaaaaaa. btw sign in more, yu are lazy*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:49, 16 February 2009 (EST) TBH You should make subpages of yours link to your real username, not a nickname. If you really want, you can ask for this account to be perma'd and switch to a new account named Unreal. --Guild of Deals talk 19:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) :if i did that can i transfers my talk page*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 19:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::I'd put a link on your new one say "Old Account" or something, or copy-pasting would probably be fine. --Guild of Deals talk 21:07, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::mk i might when i have more time, im trrying to fix my userpage, template not working.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) I think I got it to somewhat what you want it to be. --Guild of Deals talk 21:13, 16 February 2009 (EST) :thankyou!!!!!! im a complete idiot in wiki format, now i just wanna add some like modules/borders in colo. do your magic!*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::If you want a "template" or any other page to show up in full, simply put , like --Guild of Deals talk 21:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::will you apply this, im so confused. Table:xxunrealxx1/table*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:24, 16 February 2009 (EST) Navbar works now, I don't know if it was because I moved your nav bar to it's proper place or not, but it's working. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) :yea it was the table not working, i think its cuz my pic was too big, but it wassupposed to have colors around it*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:06, 16 February 2009 (EST) friend RfA me, see how it goes. ^_^ 22:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) :you need to understand i am a wiki retard. i know nothing no matter how experienced i am. i will go try for 10 minutes, and fail miserably.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::the format is on the RfA page lol 23:13, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::holy crap you actually did it lern2sarcasm -____- 16:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) lulz random spam ^ 22:27, 16 February 2009 (EST) :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::What're you planning? :o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 05:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) Fresh Yes ma freshy friend lol... whats ign? →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 07:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Ok mine is Genedia Finera... ill pm u in game on friday! :> →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 16:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) hi ty 4 lernin mi hao2eliboll it waz fan and anjoyebel[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:22, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Thank you good sir for bestowing upon me the knowledge of how to properly execute one, Elementalist Ball, said teachings were most fun and enjoyable. Sincerely, Devon 04:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sig It's shorter than you're used to, but I think it looks ok. If you want something different, give me an idea and I'll make it. (Btw, don't thank me. That took 5 minutes). (→18:09, 24 February 2009 - ) :So cute hearts. I'll break them one at a time :o --'-Chaos-' 18:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Added a redirect. 23:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Chaos you are sadistic. poor hearts :( --Anonimous. D: 23:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: more like poor unreal :< and y LA your amazingimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Holy Shit your sig is hot. And Nova got kicked from her JEDI group for failing at calling hahahahaha --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Can I troll your page too? [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 07:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: yes trolling is welcome here.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 01:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Troll [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 23:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::^re-trollimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You're not allowed to troll my troll. Troll. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 23:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::i tihnk i amimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) trollimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Troll times infinity [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 23:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm famous![[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 00:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::your famous. troll.tr-tr-tr-oll.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 00:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You Missed eleball tonight you scrub [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 06:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :You guys probably didn't do well because I wasn't infusing for you guys^^.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 07:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::We got like 3 fame, sounds successful to me. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 16:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::pika infuses eleball quite well, and his accent always makes it delightful.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::3 fame? Even I would consider that bad. Godbox 20:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, I was kidding =D [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 21:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) disclaimur people on this wiki, who think theyre too cool for everyone and thing shit like a gay pokemon or a random jumble of letters are just hilarious! /sarcasm, i couldnt be more annoyed, i was recently banned for one day. hence not being online friends. for eeryone else, dont post on my talk page unless your actualy going to not annoy me. your not welcome here. talk to me in game, ill be on my sin for the next 72 hours farming ectos vigorusly. ive decided to take a break from ha, so dont bother me to eleball. i want to get my fow first. restart talk page, /go go.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :hai i am 2 kool and i love peekachoos but i stel wanna pos ur paeg. aslo plz gime all ur etcos pl0x. ::You're not very funny pikafan, that was downright retarded. Also, Unreal, posts like the one you just made tend to bait trolls and generate bad feelings, which ultimately turn around on you. Also this is a userpage, anyone can post here at any time so again, making statements like that are just going to elevate things.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::its a talk page, and i know that people can eedit it, that doesnt mean i want them to.ill just make a list of people i dont want to talk on my talkpage.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ :::Actually, shadowsin, you are the one being retarded, because I am under the impression that I am on good terms with unreal. Stfu if you don't really know what's going on because you will just elevate things by being presumptuous. @ unreal And I still want those ectos :P.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 21:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think he's mad at me for not giving him money D= [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 21:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: im 21/75image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::: shadowsin yurbad, pika is amazing and always welcome here. :::its a talk page, and i know that people can eedit it, that doesnt mean i want them to.ill just make a list of people i dont want to talk on my talkpage.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ *tab *Auron-pending *skakid *nova mc-rage's TA alot *Biddlers *Anyone with moo anywhere near or all over their talkpage. dont ask why you are here, annoyance is the only answer im supplying. please , do not post on my talk page if your name is above. with love, image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Pretty sure I have never spoken to you before, apart from when you were being bad in TA. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) --------------- :TBH, you made a bullshit call of NPA on such a minor issue and now are in the almost process of raging. Auron gave you a minor cool off ban. My first ban was because I blew the NPA whistle too much, and got practically the same ban. And Pokemon is actually a brilliant RPG. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Could you go away so I can concentrate extorting ectos from unreal?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 21:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::maybe after my sin armor. and maybe if Rofl agees to pay for half the gloves and/or torm sheild.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) you guys should just tie the knot already. this low quality cock sucking every time i check rc is getting pretty tiresome. Tab 21:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :you guys should just tie the knot already. this low quality cock sucking every time i check rc is getting pretty tiresome. Tab 21:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::you guys should just tie the knot already. this low quality cock sucking every time i check rc is getting pretty tiresome. Tab 21:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) you misspelt disclaimer btw Tab 21:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) If you REALLY don't want Tab to stop commenting with that statement (which I thought was hilarious), then stop crossing it out. You're really just causing more trouble than needed. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I have 'moo' in my signature, so I couldn't possibly come here to stop Tab because I am banned from this talk page. Misery Says Moo 22:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :i wouldnt predict you to do that anyway, i would asume tab can just get a 6 scond ban again. wich would basicaly do nothing.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ATTN civb, tivg, rivg, sivg, but cisvvvvvb moo. Squirtle is actually amazing. U mad? 1-10? Piplup, yet again civb moo. rivvvvvvvvg moooooo u sad u mad u bad u rad u dad u 1-10 mudkipppppppp Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :^ mudkip? Tab 22:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::^ mudkip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::^ mudkip? Tab 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::^ mudkip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::^ mudkip? Tab 22:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ mudkip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::^ mudkip? Tab 22:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ mudkip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::^ mudkip? Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 22:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::^ mudkip? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::^ mudkip? Tab 22:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::^ mudkip? Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 22:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::^ mudkip? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:17, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::^ mudkip? Tab 22:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::^ mudkip? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::^ mudkip? Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 22:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::^ mudkip? Tab 22:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::^ mudkip? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::^ mudkip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::^ mudkip? Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 22:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks...LHestonV 03:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) nononononono no need for archive --'-Chaos-' 19:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :i thought you just said i canimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::You can, but no need. --'-Chaos-' 20:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::"WARNING: This page is 49 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." that wasn't copied over with various other system messages, so it wasn't showing up >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You sir, Deserve a cookie...Gimme your adress so I can mail it to you ;3 Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :why do i deserve one? im pvxing and watching the Watchmen onlne atm, what u up toimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::You give me that link now damn you.. ~ Big sysop 03:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::: click it yoimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::: ec twice niggahz, im pvxing and dieing from the rhino virus atm. Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::THAT DIDN'T WORK DOOD. :( ~ Big sysop 03:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::go to Watch-Movies-Links.net and type in Watchmen, or anything you wanna see and youll find it, i used the second one.. it loaded faster.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19px 03:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: you are a speedy user ;o how do you wiki so fast. Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: you make recent changes your homepage, and macro "home" to one of the function keys on your keybord.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Got it. ~ Big sysop 03:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: just inished it, its amazing.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: yes it is, the only part i didnt get was at the end with john and rawshak or however U spell it. Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: end made me lol so hard, he just blows him up.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: gg i kno that but what was the yelling about thats the part i dont get Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm not sure what Wikia's stance is on topics of dubious legality but it's probably a wise idea to keep this kind of thing to MSN. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 12:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Watchmen is actually good?? --Anonimous. D: 12:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::BLUE DONG! 14:11, 15 March 2009 :::::::::::::::::Lolrite, but st least they didnt emphasize it- it could have been a lot worse ^^ --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 15:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Signatures One image per signature as per PvX:SIGN, please revise your signature. Misery Says Moo 12:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) And yet another cookie for your music. -[[User:StarSeeker|'''Star]][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 13:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : thanks :> image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 14:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::so you see the section above this one?... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol ^^ --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 15:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::b7! Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) yo Stop uploading unfunny pictures. They can and will be deleted. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :theyre funny to me and why not. im going to be using them.Unreal 19:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::whats with the invalid argument on it, dont really get it tbh Hydra 19:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::its lik when someone tries to fight something that is inevitably wrong, like someone arguing light of dwayna is really good ona warrior, you tell that that their argument is invalid. you can delete the new ones, keep the beared i planeed them to be there temporarily only.Unreal 19:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::i dont get it with the pics Hydra 19:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::forget it.Unreal 19:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::yes, its best to just forget everything you have seen on this page ;o --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) you liek dfcf? me2, you deserve over 9000 cookies --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :btw go chek mah music and tell me what u think --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *talks moar* -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 14:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) signature test, 03:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :test [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 06:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) holy hotcakes I'm going to a tbs concert in may! nd underoath is my favorite christian band!:D →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :goood music is good 22:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Christian music is awful. You can't claim to have the greatest inspiration in the world and then just rip off other people's music. There are like 3 Christian artists who don't completely steal the sound of a band/singer from the early 90s. 22:14, 23 March 2009 :::i didnt know htey were christian until i id some reasurch on them.you cannot tell they like god. at all. 22:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::ups, that's saying something. 23:02, 23 March 2009 :Lolgod [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) activeness you needs some --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :as in actually contributing, or just talking with people.? 15:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) opinions please what armor should i buy? Armor? Color? Mix? 00:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Follow the crowd and get Vabbi. 01:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::vabbi legs 15k glad plate?01:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::vabbi chest, primeval legs/feet, destroyer gauntlets and a dread mask. 02:29, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::15k glad chest, some sort of eotn gloves, vabbi legs and feet, and bandana or mask of mo zhing or however u spell it Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr Userpage You should really ask arcane sparks if you can use it. Drah McNinja 02:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Why ask? Everyone else just steals wikicode. 13:55, 29 March 2009 ::u dont really have to ask to use a look Hydra 22:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Don't EVER PM me again. Ever. 05:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :ups, whats going on =o Hydra 06:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :lololol 18:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::ups, unreal fails at cyber. 18:52, 30 March 2009 :::ups i fail at price checks 19:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::: ;3 bad pc? i did that once ;o the item was actually worth 120k+ and i told my friend 20-40k also, wtb ign(s) need maor friends --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::check my character page... and i had a celestial compas q13 prot, almsot sold it for 100k+8 but then he said 1 sec, brb grabbing ectos off my necro, i didnt wanna wait so i sold it for 30k. LOL 20:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: /wrists - you that impatient? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: yes 20:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::zzz, my ban is up in half an hour, ill add you --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) banned again.... 3 days. fuck anet. 20:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :what'd you do this time? Yell "nigger" in all chat? 21:02, 1 April 2009 ::i wasmaking another youtube video and was spamming "MAKING YOUTUBE VIDEO GET ON THE FUCKING STAIRS OT BE IN IT!" my rant is in the video, ill post it soon 21:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::oh wow, i hope it was you whos video me and rawr ruined a couple of months ago Tab 21:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i havenot made a video in like a year so it wasnt. 21:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::GW videos are gay. 21:08, 1 April 2009 ::::::the games to boring not do anything extra. 21:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Be cool like me and only play once a week/2 weeks. Makes it more fun when you do. 21:47, 1 April 2009 trolling RA i herd its hard to do--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 21:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :i herd i owned that person later in ra. i also hurd i am somewhat well known now, its creepy that people know me when i scream "UNREALLLL" in al chat. 22:00, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: i herd being known in RA is baed... Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::I like to troll unreal's page. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 03:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC) trolls r welcome her i guess. 22:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) GOD DAMN. RAing on my borthers acc temporarily. 00:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Vanquishing help someone wanna come help me with Morostav trail? pm or reply, unreal stalker 22:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :10k Tab 22:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::never 22:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::: 5k Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) i still dont beleive ur r10, zzz --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) lolololololol 01:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::He's R2 fo sho [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 17:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::lol no 18:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Not even rank 2? Awesome Is Unreal. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::yes im r(negative)-1 18:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::: i knew it! Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) give me reasons not to RAge gws ^ 22:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :c ya Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::c ya Tab 22:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Because you would be copying me [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 02:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i want all your ectos before you go along w/ money + obby shards --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 15:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) build help Lyalis 00:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (hope im not messing any of this up) i got an issue on the build could u check it out please, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:LyalisBuild:R/any_Ranger1